Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to multi-focus imaging.
Description of the Related Art
To take high quality images with a camera, the exposure and focus levels should be well adjusted to the objects within the scene of interest. However, in many circumstances, it can be difficult to obtain an optimal exposure and focus level for all objects within the scene. For example, it may be difficult to maintain objects in focus that are scattered at different distances along an axis (commonly the z-axis) defining the screen depth that extends from the camera lens to infinity. The depth of field is typically the area of the z-axis in which objects of the scene of interest are in focus. When the camera lens is zoomed in, the depth of field is shallower than when the camera lens is zoomed out. For this reason, it can be difficult to maintain focus on several objects located at different positions along the depth of field z-axis.